This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine gonadotropin secretion patterns in adolescent girls with hyperandrogenemia, oligomenorrhea and in female siblings of adolescents with PCOS. Conduct a careful examination of gonadotropin secretion in girls with PCOS and in those at high risk for PCOS.